ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Moonbeam Reborn
Moonbeam Reborm is the 3-Part Season 7 Finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Note: This episode is marks Moondrop, Jasmine, Mosina as the main protagonist. *Note: This marks the first appearances of Moonbeam Parasite Write the first section of your page here. Rise of Moonbeam Moondrop, Jasmine and Mosina fell out of the sky in pain after being forced to leave Ponyville, a familiar bat-pony take them to his hideout. In Ponyville, Twilight didn't see Moondrop and remembered that she fired him with a help from Dollar Rain who's really mad at her for firing her lover. Twilight done the right thing for forbid the bat ponies. Dollar Rain reveals that he's accidentally released the parasites because he was practising his moves. Twilight finally shocked that he made one mistake. Dollar Rain reveals that she's engaged with Moondrop because she's expecting the first foal because of twilight and walked away. At the Sweet Apple Acre, Applejack and Rainbow Dash apologies to Dollar Rain which she forgives them because they're her friends. Granny Smith answered the door and it revealed to be Mrs. Harshwhinny who Dollar Rain scared of. Harshwhinny reveals Dollar Rain is her relative which makes Applejack and Rainbow Dash shocked. Harshwhinny also reveals that Dollar Rain ran away from her original job as an Equestria Games Inspector six months ago and arrived to retrived her. Dollar Rain run to hide from Harshwhinny and Rainbow Dash caught her. Dollar Rain reveals she's Harshwhinny's daughter shocking everypony, Twilight decided to rehire Moondrop, Dollar Rain asked Twilight to help her until Harshwhinny arrived to tell Dollar Rain to pack her things because she's going to take over the family business. Dollar Rain finally snapped by yelled No and revealed to her mother that she and Moondrop are getting marry, Shocking Harshwhinny by she's quitting the business. Moon Moon arrived to Twilight's kingdom and tell her that Moondrop, Jasmine and Mosina didn't returned to Hallow Shade. Twilight was shocked that her favorite guard's gone missing. In the familiar bat pony's hideout, Moondrop, Jasmine and Mosina saw a different ponyville which they founded out that they're in the alternative equestria and saw the mane 6 as criminals known as the outlaw six. Alternate Twilight and Fluttershy tackled Jasmine, Alternative Applejack and Rainbow Dash beaten up Moondrop and Alternate Rarity injured Mosina until the familiar bat pony arrived. The Bat Pony has nine wings and tails and different eye colour. Moondrop and Jasmine shocked that they know that bat pony. He revealed to be Moonbeam, the action bat pony. The four kids of Nightmare Lynch and Echo are together again. Mosina asked Moonbeam who is the evil ruler of the Alternative Equestria. Moonbeam answered her question that the evil ruler is... Celestia. Shocking Moondrop, Jasmine and Mosina. Moonbeam revealed to them how he arrived to the alternative equestria 20 years ago and been fighting to survive. Jasmine remembered that the hideout has a secret labrotory. Moonbeam discovers a plan, The science plus their bat pony magic equal the magic mirror in Alternative's Celestia means returning home to their universe. They returned to Moonbeam's secret lab to build the ultimate robot to travel to Celestia's Castle. The next day, Alternative Celestia finds out that Moonbeam has a brother and sisters and on their way to defeat her way, but She does not mind them come because she has bigger suprises of her own which makes part 2 of the story end. Is It Me? Moondrop, Jasmine, Mosina and Moonbeam returned to Alternative Celestia's Castle to returned to their home dimension. But then Alternative Shining Armor saw them escaping, He begged them to get back at Alternative Cadence which Moondrop agrees to battle her. While barged into Alternative Cadence's room and battles Cadence, Moondrop and Mooonbeam preform the epic bat-brothers beatdown, shocking the Alternative Cadence. She demand alternative Shining Armor to arrest them but He refuses and Divorces her. While running to the dimensional mirror, They've been stopped by Alternative Celestia who decided to summon Starlight Glimmer, Hurricane Queen and Sliver Spoon to the alternative universe for the battle. *Moonbeam and Alternative Celestia begins the final battle Alternative Celestia is defeated and turned into good while Moonbeam and Moondrop returned to their dimension. After returned home everyone in hollow shades and ponyvile cheered for their heroic teamwork, Nightmare Lynch is very proud of Moondrop for rescuing his own half brother. At Pinkie's Party back in sugarcube corner. Moondrop's looking at the Moon as Twilight apologies for not believe him about the Parasite Inccident and offers him his job as a guard back, but he declined her offer and tell her to give it to Moonbeam as the captain. Moonbeam happily accepts his promise. The Next Day, Moondrop and Dollar Rain got married Twilight is the maid of honor and Moonbeam as the best man. Celestia congratulate Moondrop and Dollar Rain after their decision and offers them to join Princess Twilight and everypony on a three-week vacation to Pearis Prance which Moondrop sense the place's being ruled by his arch-nemesis named Orion. the Criminal who Moondrop and Jasmine's bully, but when his time had come, He will be ready to settle the score which means he accepts to join them. Category:My Little Pony Category:Episodes Category:Miniseries Category:Mini-Series Category:Season Finale